


Qualified

by jackwabbit



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets Implied, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Drabble. Hugh Culber Focus. Gen, Culmets ImpliedSeason: One.Spoilers: “Choose Your Pain”/Ripper’s Arc.Summary: Sometimes, experience is the best teacher.Note: I adore Paul Stamets with all my heart. He can be a bit extra, but I love him. Fortunately, so does Hugh Culber.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Qualified

The beast made Hugh nervous.

He’d seen Landry’s body.

He knew it could kill in an instant.

But now, watching it literally playing in its water bowl, Hugh was reminded of an overgrown puppy. The thing was actually adorable, despite its ability to rend both flesh and metal when hurt or scared.

Suddenly, Hugh grinned.

Because while Michael had figured Ripper out initially, Hugh felt pretty well qualified to weigh in. After all, dealing with creatures who behaved like giant, adorable puppies when happy, but cut to the bone when threatened?

Yeah, Hugh had plenty of experience in that department.


End file.
